


Secret

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, No Angst, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, no polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Shiro contemplates the kind of impact the other Paladins made in his life.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> (is the true form of shaladin "Shiro/Kuron" or like "Shiro/Sven" because Shiro IS a paladin,,, last i checked,,, LOGIC AND REASONING lmao well it might go over some people's heads in this fandom ANYHOO THANKS FOR COMING TO THE ORGY YOU MAY LEAVE A MESSAGE WITH THE SECRETARY i can't stop laughing)

 

010\. Secret

*

The first time, he's with Keith — they're out in the middle of the desert, surrounded by velvet darkness and starlight and Keith's eyes are much more gorgeous like this, his pupils blown up when he bucks underneath Shiro, trembling, _laughing_ , clenching down noticeably on Shiro's dick.

Allura invites him to her chambers, the second time, murmuring about her feelings and affectionately rubbing Shiro's hands in hers — there's nothing remotely _alien_ to her nakedness.

Shiro has to admit that he may have been tipsy on Coran's wine, the kind that was sweet and spicy and _blue_ enough to send his senses reeling, when he and Hunk vanished from a Voltron Coalition party — Hunk explicitly gave his consent, for a third time, riding Shiro's mouth until it ached.

He wants to say there's a fourth time — _with Pidge's mouth scrunched up, her thighs wrapped around Shiro's head as he licks slowly over her vulva —_ but he's promised her to keep that to himself.

Lance has been dodging him, ever since Shiro confessed to feeling different now as a leader, much heavier and older and broken in some small, irreversible ways — but then again, he's known about Lance's _crush_ on him since joining Voltron, and waits for the fifth.

All in good time.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
